


午後

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, happy birthday to myself
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 兩人在醫療室度過的午後。就是傻就是甜
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	午後

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有看到這篇的簡體版，噓──  
> 要不是AO3被牆列管了我還真不敢這樣放

他抱怨說，你已經遺忘了。

  
「遺忘什麼？你就在我身旁，行走呼吸，你到底覺得我遺忘什麼？」

  
在身旁又不代表又不代表是時時記得。他抗議，抱著半大不小的男友，自己也不過十六、七歲的年紀，淡色金髮因為在醫護室操勞了數日未洗糾結。如果存在身旁代表記得，那想想看那些接受了人工心臟手術的病患，想想需要植入矽關節金屬關節的長者。他們是總記得自己治療醫師的人嗎？

  
「當然不是。」他順手捏了把臉頰。疲憊到不知睡眠的醫療員稍微，稍微清醒了點。

  
「我有帶巧克力花生奶油。三明治。」他搶在威爾像個小孩子一樣哀號抗議前開口。「你要蛋糕的話也有。」

  
血絲明顯的眼稍微明亮了點。笑容像日光漫過地平線。噓，這是他們的秘密。醫生也有想吃高熱量無營養價值食物的時候，總得有別人偷渡進來。

  
空氣難得甜，卻令人心安。陰影像隻特別溫馴的貓，安靜臥著。窗外有雪，或許明早就融了。他聽著咀嚼的聲音間隔拉長，呼吸變得長而緩。「我應該更常過來探班。每天。午晚餐。」他暗自想著。或許威爾醒來就會忘了，恢復成治療時有些蠻橫的的醫療員。但現在他身旁的人像只拉不拉多犬，眼簾闔上，眼看就要睡了。他調整坐姿，思考要不要用影子旅行移位到空病床上，想想作罷。威爾的呼吸聲加深。他拿過還沒吃完的巧克力奶油三明治放在旁邊櫃子上。

  
等會兒晚餐時間，就一起錯過吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 前幾天發現自己的文被盜了，又好氣又好笑


End file.
